Sora
For Fighter info, see Sora (SSF2) Sora (ソラ, Sora) is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts franchise and is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description .]]Sora was designed by Tetsuya Nomura as the main protagonist of the game ''Kingdom Hearts. However, he was not originally slated to be the main protagonist as Disney wanted Donald Duck to be the main protagonist of the game while Square wanted to have Mickey Mouse as the main protagonist. Nomura wanted neither as the protagonist of the game and went on to design his own main protagonist with the concepts of the Disney characters in mind which resulted in the creation of Sora. Sora originally wielded a weapon resembling a chainsaw; however, the weapon was not well-received by Disney which led Nomura to redesign the weapon into a keyblade. Sora's original outfit in Kingdom Hearts was also designed with Mickey Mouse in mind with Mickey Mouse's trademark white gloves, red shorts and giant yellow shoes due to Square's original preference to have Mickey as the main character of the game. The tail was removed as the staff found his design to be similar to the one of the Final Fantasy IX protagonist Zidane Tribal who also had a tail. After a talk with the Disney staff, the design was further reworked, and Nomura finished it after a night's work.'' One of the main concepts of Sora's character in the series is that, according to Nomura, he is a normal boy instead of a supernatural being even though he is deeply connected with other characters from the series. With Sora, Nomura wants to give players the message that even though they are not important people, they can have the opportunity to accomplish notable actions. This was emphasized in Birth by Sleep's secret ending, game in which he hoped players would like to see him. Sora has a typical brave and heroic personality, meaning he'll willingly risk his life, even for people he doesn't even know yet. He's extremely loyal to his friends, and has shown to be extremely forgiving to Riku (even forgiving Riku for the times he's tried to kill him) and highly protective of Kairi. He constantly "thinks positive" and is therefore highly optimistic. Sora is an upbeat person, although he is simple minded at times he has a strong sense of justice. Sora has matured over a year's time, for instance when battling enemies he has more serious expression on his face. Sora is more confident than before and takes charge of his group. He has also taught some of his friends a lesson like when Beast quit after Xaldin stole his rose. He reassured him that they would get it back. In Super Smash Flash 2 Main Article: Sora (SSF2) Sora was the second newcomer confirmed in the trailer and appears as a starter character. His moveset and design are from Kingdom Hearts II. He appears as a playable character in v0.6 of the SSF2 demo. Category:Kingdom Hearts universe Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters